


Plance Drabbles and Oneshots

by spacegaysthetics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, i'll put warnings in the summary/author's notes, pidgance, plance, this may be a variety of different things tbh, way too much to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegaysthetics/pseuds/spacegaysthetics
Summary: This is what happens when you have so many ideas that you want to write but none of them are long enough to make into a fic on its own.{02.} ➽ Dance Like No One's Watching"Please go to prom with me, Pidge!"That's the last thing Pidge clearly remembers. After that, her mind blanks from the time he held her hand to the time he had to let go because lunch was over. Somewhere in that blur, she assumes a yes was thrown into the mix, landing her next to possibly one of her biggest crushes, at one of the biggest parties at school. As a date. Wack, truly.





	1. Jacket Thief

**Author's Note:**

> this is also what happens when you can't keep a plot consistent for more than two chapters lmao that's why i settled on just making a collection of shorts and oneshots :")) i hope you enjoy them !! warnings and tags will be updated with each new chapter !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is freezing and wants his stolen hoodie back. But Pidge doesn't plan on returning it just yet. At least, not without a bit of a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was inspired by [jabbloo's](https://jabbloo.tumblr.com) rlly cute doodle [[x](http://jabbloo.tumblr.com/post/177258845597/lance-vs-jacket-gremlin-he-won)] that i found on my dash and i felt immediately compelled to write something to go with it !!

It doesn't take more than three seconds being awake for Lance to discover that something isn’t right. He can't tell if it's because a small step was left out of his daily skincare routine or because his mind is foreshadowing another attack from the Galra. But something isn't sitting right with him. Something feels strange.

Coincidentally, it’s also so,  _so_  cold...

Sitting up, he wipes the sleep from his eyes and shivers as he rubs his bare arms in an attempt to keep them warm. Wait... _bare arms_..? Lance is pretty sure that he was wearing long sleeves when he fell asleep. As he continues to rub his hands against his arms, a sudden realization hits him as hard as the cold does.

His jacket has vanished. And there's only one paladin that's notorious for snatching jackets when no one is paying attention.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up~" Speak of the devil and she appears.

Lance narrows his eyes in Pidge's direction as she makes her way into the lounge room, wearing something that doesn't necessarily belong to her. "Pidge," he says coldly, shooting an obvious glance at his jacket before returning his gaze to her face.

If Pidge notices him hinting at something, she's damn good at not showing it. "That's me!" she grins, adjusting her glasses. "How was your nap?"

"You know, I would have had a wonderful nap had  _someone_ not stolen my source of warmth in the middle of it," Lance responds as he eyes his jacket again. Pidge continues to feign obliviousness.

"Aw, what a bummer... That's why we have thermoregulation!" Lance knows she can tell that she’s getting on his nerves, clear by the way her grin morphs into a shit-eating smirk as she stretches her arms above her head. Lance watches as her sleeves—well,  _his_ sleeves, technically—fall down from her fingers and stop at her upper arm, clearly many sizes too big for her.

Knowing she’s going to make him spell it out before she does anything, the taller paladin sighs as he stands up, placing his hands on his hips as he looms over her small figure in a playful attempt to intimidate her. “So, would the little thief like to return my jacket any time soon?” he questions, tugging at his hoodie. Lance has to admit, if he weren’t so focused on trying to keep his arms from freezing, he might kiss her right then and there, because damn, she looks  _really_ good in his clothes.

Pidge mirrors his pose, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows, and Lance immediately realizes he isn’t going to get his way by simply asking. “Hmm... Nope~” As she responds, she gives the ‘p’ a little pop to emphasize her answer.

Lance scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes as Pidge mimicks him once again. “If you’re unwilling to return stolen property, I’m afraid I’m just gonna have to take it back,” he warns, quickly reaching for his jacket again.

But Pidge is faster, dodging his attempt as she hops back. “Take it back then, Lance. I dare you~” she smirks.

“Oh, is that a challenge I hear, Miss Holt?" Lance chuckles, taking a step forward as Pidge takes two steps back.

"Perhaps~" Pidge retorts, winking at him before turning to leave. "If you're the sharpshooter you claim to be, you should know how to win your hoodie back."

Oh, Pidge sure does know how to rile him up. If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she's going to get. Lance waits for Pidge to be out of earshot before leaning against the wall with a mischevious grin. "Trust me, I know how to win~"

* * *

Lance doesn't know how to win.

No more than two hours into their little game, he quickly realizes how much he wrongly underestimated Pidge. Despite all his claims of being able to easily get to his target with his "sharpshooter skills," his embarrassingly low success rate begs to differ. Each time he plans on sneaking up on her, Pidge is already two steps ahead with some kind of device or distraction to fend him off. Waiting for Pidge to take off his jacket also proves to be largely ineffective. No matter how many tricks he tries to play, whether it's turning on the heater or challenging her to a race, the stubborn green paladin keeps the hoodie glued to her like it's her skin. Finally, Lance settles on a new plan, one that his siblings would constantly pull to trick him into doing what they want.

Guilt-tripping. It's a low blow, Lance knows that. But his arms are starting to get goosebumps and they are not a good look on him. And Lance knows more than any of the other paladins that Pidge doesn't like to see her friends sad and upset. It's the perfect trap.

Noticing the door to her room is wide open, Lance slips in and slumps against the chair Pidge is sitting in. "Hi Pidge..." he says, feigning as much sadness in his voice as he can.

"Hey, what's up with you?" she returns, glancing over at him from the corner of her eyes. She's caught sight of the bait. Now all she needs to do it bite it so he can reel her in.

"Oh, nothing much," Lance sighs again, sticking out his bottom lip in a slight pout.

Judging by Pidge's expression, she can tell that Lance is acting a bit unusual. "You sure..?" Her voice is a bit hesitant as she lightly nudges him. She's swimming towards the bait.

He averts his gaze to the floor for a few seconds for dramatic effect before standing up and looking back at her. "It's just..." He pauses again as he sniffles, rubbing a finger under his eye. "I'm so cold... If only I had _something_ to keep me warm..." He barely finishes his mini-drama scene before a green blanket is tossed at him, landing on top of his head as Pidge snickers quietly. "You wound me, Pidge."

"And you think your terrible acting hasn't wounded me?" Pidge responds with a playful grimace, preparing to throw another blanket at him.

Lance whines in defeat, sulking as he flops onto her bed and sticks his leg in the air. "I'm never gonna get my hoodie back, am I?" he questions.

Pidge lets out a small hum, getting up from her seat and joining him on her bed. "Get up, you big baby," she teases as she lightly smacks Lance's exposed stomach, causing him to jump up with a small yelp. "How badly do you want it back?"

Lance furrows his eyebrows as he shoots her a questioning glance. Somehow, this feels as if Pidge is testing him, and he might end up having to do something he would rather die than think about doing before he gets what he wants. Still, he decides to answer as any desperate man would. "I'll do anything," he pleads.

"I see..." Pidge lightly taps her chin in thought. "In that case, you may have your hoodie back."

"Really?" Lance ends up sounding a lot more excited than he intends.

Pidge flicks his forehead before he can get too hopeful, resting her elbow on his shoulder. "You didn't allow me to finish. You can have your jacket back, but it's gonna come with a cost," she continues.

He really should have expected as such. Sighing slightly, he nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Okay, and what's that?"

A small smirk takes over Pidge's features, and Lance begins to worry that this cost isn't necessarily going to be a fun one. "Well, all it's going to cost you is one kiss," she responds, holding up a finger.

Something clicks inside Lance's mind before Pidge can even finish, and without giving himself the time to consider what he's about to do, he blurts out a quick "okay" and cups her cheeks in his hands. Lance only has a nanosecond to glance at the startled expression on her face before pressing his lips against hers.

Pidge stiffens, clearly caught off guard by the sudden kiss. Lance is in no place to blame her, surprised by his own actions. But he's not about to back out now, especially not when her lips feel so nice and relaxing against his. Within a matter of seconds, he feels Pidge start to relax into the kiss as well, a good sign that he isn't being too rough or too awkward. But the moment ends a lot faster than he's thoroughly content with as Pidge quickly pulls away, her cheeks now flushed a deep reddish-pink. She opens her mouth a couple times as if she's trying but failing to say something. Finally giving up, she huffs as she covers her mouth and tries to hide her face in the hood of his jacket. Lance finds it insanely cute.

"So, do I win?" he jokes, leaning over her shoulder and poking her side.

"Shut up..." Pidge mumbles, her already quiet voice muffled by his hoodie.

Lance beams triumphantly, crawling to the other side so he can catch a glimpse of her face. "I take that as a yes then?" he grins.

Pidge sticks out her tongue, lightly smacking the underside of his chin. "Hm, I dunno. We may have to try that again for verification."

There's that infamous smirk that Lance despises but loves so much, and his heart leaps with excitement as she teasingly inches her way closer to his face again, Lance following suit without hesitation. "Well, only since you insist~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this !! feel free to drop in some requests too if you wanna see your ideas here !!


	2. Dance Like No One's Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance loves being the center of attention. Pidge remains adamant about hiding at the food bar with Hunk. But at the last party of the year, Lance won't give up until he can convince Pidge to dance with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few friends on discord suggested this prompt to me, and i figured this would be a really cute way to see lance and pidge start to put their differences aside. i hope you enjoy !!

"Lance... can we go home now..?"

Pidge winces at the unnecessarily loud music blasting through the speakers as she grips onto Lance's arm like it's the only thing keeping her from drowning in a sea of people. Partying is not her forte, let alone with one of the most popular boys in school. She still has yet to fully process how she even managed to let Lance convince her to be his date to prom, especially considering how painfully different they are when it comes to social events. Lance is a social butterfly. Pidge is a bookworm. Those two are hardly seen going out together. But somehow, the butterfly decided that it was time to add a little variation and ask the bookworm to join the party. She can barely remember how the whole thing played out.

All she can vividly remember is being pulled out of the cafeteria to an empty corner, glaring at Hunk and Allura as they giggled like they knew what was happening. She can remember the mixture of hope, excitement, and anxiety in Lance's eyes as he struggled to say what he wanted, beating around the bush before finally blurting it out.

_"I, uh... I know this isn't really your thing and um... you might say no but I really hope you don't because... uh..."_

_"Lance, just spit it out."_

_"Please go to prom with me, Pidge!"_

That's the last thing Pidge clearly remembers. After that, her mind blanks from the time he held her hand to the time he had to let go because lunch was over. Somewhere in that blur, she assumes a yes was thrown into the mix, landing her next to possibly one of her biggest crushes, at one of the biggest parties at school.  _As a date._ Wack, truly.

Snapping back to the present, she just barely catches Lance glancing down at her with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Go home? We just got here ten minutes ago!" he chuckles, patting her shoulder.

There's no way only ten minutes have gone by. Despite the clock proving otherwise, Pidge is sure that it's already been way more than two hours. Letting out a small huff, she lightly bumps her head against his arm. "I'm not gonna make it..." she mutters.

"Of course you will," Lance counters immediately as he nudges her softly. "Don't worry so much, it'll only ruin the fun of a party. Try to loosen up a little bit!"

Much easier said than done. Before Pidge can respond, she feels a hand gently grasp hers, fingers delicately intertwining together as if her hand is fragile. She's pretty sure she knows what just happened, but just to be sure, she slowly glances down at her hand to confirm that she isn't just imagining things. Sure enough, Lance's hand is there, his palm perfectly flush with hers. They fit almost  _too_ perfectly. And her cheeks are now doing an embarrassingly poor job at hiding that. 

Pidge's internal turmoil must be far too obvious because Lance is quick to notice. "How about we go dance to shake off some of those nerves?" he offers, beaming brightly as he starts to gently tug her towards the dance floor.

Dancing is far from the kind of stress relief Pidge needs. Her feet stick fast right where they are before Lance can pull her an inch closer to the center of the room. "No, absolutely not. There is no way I'm bringing any more attention to myself than necessary."

Lance tilts his head and cocks an eyebrow upward. "Why not? You look stunning in that dress!"

"That's debatable." Even though she received compliments about her outfit choice—well, Matt's choice, technically; he picked it out for her since she refused to bother looking for a dress—she still feels insecure about how much skin is showing. What if it's showing too much back? What if too much of her legs are showing? What if her cleavage is too noticeable? Does she even have any, to begin with?

"It is most certainly not debatable," Lance argues again, pinching her cheek as Pidge whines in protest. "Come on, don't tell me you paid all that money just to hide in the corner for four hours."

Saying that she hasn't considered it at least five times since they arrived would be a lie. If she hadn't been so lost in a trance when Lance had asked her out to prom, she would have thought to remind herself that going to dances usually involves, well,  _dancing_. Curse Lance and his ridiculously attractive smile. "I just... I'm gonna grab some food first..." she says, hoping it'll buy her some time.

Much to her luck, Lance decides to hold off the dancing until later, letting her hand go. "Alright, I'll be waiting right here~" He grins again, winking before turning to talk to a few guys approaching him.

Pidge quickly nods, backing away and disappearing behind the crowd. And as she lets out a deep sigh, she realizes that she forgot to properly breathe while Lance was holding her hand. Strange what a little crush can do to a teenager.

Thankfully, it doesn't take too long to spot the food bar in the back corner of the room. To make matters better, seated next to the array of food is none other than Hunk, currently taking small bites from every dish as he judges with only his eyes and tongue. He pauses just long enough to spot her headed his way and stands up, grinning widely. "Hey, Pidge! I'm surprised you decided to show up!"

"Yeah, huge mood," she scoffs in response as she pulls up a chair next to Hunk. "I don't even know why I'm here. I'm not a party person, I'm not a social butterfly, I'm not a dancer,  _especially_ in front of so many people... Why did I say yes again..?"

"Because the boy you've been pining after for two and a half years stole you away during lunch, took you where no one was around, looked deep into your eyes and asked you out, just like you've always dreamed of. And there was absolutely no way you could possibly say no~" Hunk teases, dramatically clasping his hands together.

"Please don't turn this into one of those annoying Disney high school romance movies." Pidge snatches a piece of fried chicken off of Hunk's plate, sinking her teeth into the salty meat. Is she now beginning her stress-eating habits because of a friend-turned-crush? Possibly, but she's not about to admit it.

Hunk watches her scarf down the piece of chicken in one go, his eyebrow raised with slight amusement. "So, any reason why you're hiding with me over here instead of getting it on with your boyfriend~?"

"Don't ever say 'getting it on with your boyfriend' ever again," Pidge warns, trying to glare intimidatingly at Hunk but failing because of the chicken squished inside her cheeks. "And Lance is not my boyfriend."

"Not yet."

"Keep digging your own grave, why don't you?"

Hunk snickers in response, shrugging his shoulders as he playfully nudges her. "You're only mad because you know I'm right."

"Whatever." Pidge's token response when she's run out of witty comebacks. The two fall silent as Pidge absentmindedly reaches for a light blue cake pop. Hunk raises his eyebrows again and opens his mouth to speak, but with another swift glare he chuckles and closes it again. Biting into the cake pop, she allows her eyes to close for a bit, trying to forget the fact that she's currently in a large ballroom twice the size of the entire second story of her house filled with an overwhelming population of teenagers.

"Pidge! There you are!"

Lance's voice startles nearly scares Pidge half to death. Letting out a small shriek, she jumps up from her seat and desperately tries to act like she wasn't just dozing off five seconds ago. "Oh, hi Lance," she responds with an embarrassed grin. "Sorry I forgot to come back and find you."

With a wave of his hand, Lance quickly brushes off her apology. "Not a problem! So, you ready to hit the floor?"

Ah,  _dancing_. Pidge hoped he would have forgotten that part by now. The time she stole to hide behind the food clearly wasn't enough. "Lance, you know I'm not good at dancing. I'm gonna make a complete fool of myself," she sighs, glancing down at her shoes.

"That's what you're worried about? Everyone's having too much fun to care if you're a good dancer or not!" Lance insists again.

Pidge isn't thoroughly convinced, though. She takes one swift glance around the room and instantly decides that she's much better off in the corner and out of sight. But before she can voice her answer out loud, the upbeat song blasting from the speakers is replaced with a slow song, one that could be immediately recognized as a couple's dance. Pidge isn't given much time to protest as Lance extends his arm out to her. "I..." The rest of the words fail to come from her mouth as she glances up at the taller make standing in front of her. From her angle, his face almost shines, making him a thousand times more attractive than he already is. His gentle smile nearly causes her to melt in her spot. No is no longer an option.

"Please..? Just for this song?"

As a desperate last resort, she glances over at Hunk, who has migrated to the other side of the bar. When he catches her gaze, he nods encouragingly and motions for her to go. _Such help that was._  "Oh, fine..." Being left with virtually no other choice, Pidge finally gives in, taking Lance's hand and allowing him to help her up. Her hand starts to tingle again as he gently clasps his fingers around hers, slowly leading her to the dance floor. Once Lance stops and turns to her, Pidge raises an eyebrow and folds her arms across her chest. "So, you gonna teach me how to dance or what?"

With a small chuckle, Lance takes a hold of both of her hands again. "I'm not teaching you how to dance. I'm teaching you how to relax when you dance," he answers, placing her hands on his shoulders.

As soon as Pidge feels Lance's arms wrap around her waist, her poor heart nearly stops. She's so close to him. So,  _so_ close to him. Anyone can tell that Pidge is an emotional disaster right now, unable to meet Lance's eyes for more than a second before her cheeks burn a bright red and force her to look back down at her shoes. Their close proximity is almost overwhelming. "Lance... I-I don't know if I..."

"Katie." One of Lance's hands taps her chin, lightly encouraging her to look up at him. A small shiver spirals throughout her nervous system as he says her real name in such a soft and alluring voice, and Pidge is pretty sure she'll drop the second he lets go. "Just trust the music, trust yourself.  _Trust me_."

Now completely incapable of forming a coherent response, Pidge simply nods and takes a deep breath, waiting for Lance to take the first step. Slowly, he begins to lead, starting with small swaying from side to side. In theory, this shouldn't be so hard for Pidge to keep up with, but with her mind having a mini panic attack due to being so close to her longtime crush it's not that easy to stay focused. The two are completely silent as Lance patiently gives her time to fall into the same rhythm with him. It's still incredibly difficult to make any eye contact with him, her eyes remaining glued to the floor until a gentle hand delicately brushes against her cheek, causing her to hesitantly glance at him. Just when Pidge concludes that this is as Disney as real life can get, Lance reaches up to set one of her stray hairs back in place, tucking it behind her ear. And when he flashes that soft, warm, and inviting smile again, she's no longer sure whether she wants to book it all the way to her room or stay here for the rest of her life.

Pidge can feel her own facial features mirror his smile, giving her just enough of a confidence boost to keep her eyes up a little longer and finally form a coherent sentence. "This... this actually isn't all that bad..." she slowly admits, allowing herself to relax a little more.

"See? I knew you can do it. You just gotta stop doubting yourself so much. Just dance like there's no one watching you." Lance pulls away until they're only connected by one hand, and somehow Pidge instantly knows what he wants her to do. Grinning widely, she spins back into his arms like she's seen in movies. "Wow, you really are a natural~"

"Oh, shut up," she snickers as she lightly kicks his foot. "If I were a natural do you think I'd be so terrified of dancing in the first place?"

Lance shrugs, his hands returning to her waist as they easily return to their regular pace. "You know, I'm surprised I waited so long to finally ask you out," he states as a sudden change of topic.

Pidge nearly trips over her own feet as she replays his words in her head to make sure she heard correctly. "What? What do you mean by 'waited'?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Since your freshman year, Pidge. Everyone and their mom knew how bad I had it for you. But I was such a damn chicken it took me two whole years to say something." Lance shakes his head and chuckles softly. "I'm not nearly as confident as I look, huh?"

Two years. Around the same time Pidge discovered that she had fallen for the tall, charismatic boy standing in front of her now. Pidge nearly has trouble taking his words seriously. "You know, I almost don't want to believe that," she responds. "Everyone could tell I had a crush on you since the first time you bitch-slapped me in the face with your backpack."

"It was an accident, I swear! I didn't know you were behind me!" Lance immediately protests, causing Pidge to laugh and flick his chin.

"Yeah, yeah, I forgive you. And to be fair I did get you back with that soccer ball."

"Yeah, that one stung for a few hours."

"I told you I was bad at soccer but you didn't listen."

Lance falls silent for a few moments before letting out a small laugh. "So you're telling me we've been hopelessly pining for two years and  _no one_ said a word about it?" he questions, furrowing his eyebrows.

Pidge scoffs quietly. "Seems like it. But I guess it was worth it in the end?"

"Definitely worth it in the end," Lance confirms, nodding with a wide grin.

Despite the fact that just a few minutes ago Pidge was ready to blast from the party, she now finds herself feeling a little disappointed as the final song comes to an end. Claps and cheers fill the room as the dj thanks everyone for showing up. Pidge almost wants to hang out with Lance a little after the party, but a small buzzing in her purse insists that it's time for her to head home. Turning back to Lance, she reaches for his hand and squeezes it gently. "I had a lot of fun, Lance. Thanks for helping me out of my comfort zone," she admits with a small smile.

Lance quickly returns the smile, pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I wouldn't trade this night for the world," he says in a hushed voice.

As soon as Pidge is surrounded by the warmth of Lance's arms, she's tempted to stay like this forever. But her still ringing phone clearly doesn't have that much patience. "I have to get going now, Matt's waiting for me..." she sighs as she reluctantly pulls away from him. "I'll see you on Monday."

Lance hums in response, but before Pidge can leave he quickly grabs her hand, pulling her close to his chest. Pidge is sure everyone in the building can hear her heart beating rapidly as Lance leans closer to her, his lips dodging her own by mere millimeters. "Don't forget what we learned today. If my hope for the future become a reality, this won't be the last time." Before he lets her go, he presses a light kiss on her cheek and squeezes her hand, leaving a tingling sensation in both spots. "Get home safe, Katie."

Pidge opens her mouth to respond, but her ability to speak has been completely obliterated once again. She's left with no other choice but to nod and wave as she turns and hurries out. Matt glances over at Pidge quizzically when she practically stumbles into the car and lets out a long sigh. "What's got you so red and out of breath?" he questions.

"Nothing," Pidge quickly returns. Matt teasing her about her 'date' is the last thing she needs right now.

"Too busy making out with your boyfriend you couldn't even answer the phone I bet~"

"Matt, I swear if you don't shut the fu-"

"Ah! Language!" Matt cuts her off, flashing that annoying smirk as he starts to pull out of his parking spot.

Normally, Pidge would argue that Matt was the one who taught her those words in the first place, but too many thoughts are buzzing inside her head to be bothered with making a rebuttal. The loudest out of all of them is Lance's last words before she left.  _"Don't forget what we learned today... this won't be the last time..."_ Pidge can't help but smile to herself as she replays the dance in her head to remember what happened and how it felt. Because if Lance is thinking what she is, then it certainly won't be the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this !! feel free to drop in some requests too if you wanna see your ideas here !!

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think in the comments so i know what to improve on !! and check out more of my headcanons and drabbles on [tumblr](https://spacegaysthetic.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
